Chilly Morning, Warm Hearts
by ShineYourWay
Summary: Kanan and Chika decide to go on a date and somehow get roped into going to a maid cafe where their friends work. Hilarity ensues. Very cute and lovey-dovey, possibly OOC. One Shot.


It was a chilly autumn morning. A layer of frost covered the grass and made the sidewalk slippery, and Chika could see her breath in the air. The thought crossed her mind that she could pretend to be a dragon blowing smoke out of its mouth, and it made her giggle.

A breeze started to pick up. Chika shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms in a vain attempt to warm them up. She wore a stylish knit sweater and a beanie, but maybe she should have picked something warmer than a skirt and pantyhose to wear. Still, she didn't want to wear jeans today. She was going on one of her weekly dates with Kanan, and so she wanted to wear her Sunday best.

Just as Chika felt that she couldn't stand the cold any longer, she spotted Kanan at the crosswalk.

"Hey, Senpai!"

Chika waved her over enthusiastically, while Kanan waved politely in return.

Chika practically leaped into Kanan's arms, tackling her into a tight squeeze and nearly knocking her over in the process.

Kanan gave an awkward chuckle and returned the hug.

"I missed you so much, Kanan," said Chika. The petite redhead buried her face in Kanan's scarf.

Kanan patted her on the back.

"Now, now, Chika. You know I come back from uni every week. There's no need to be so dramatic."

"I know, but it always makes my heart race whenever I see you. I just get this really sparkly feeling inside, you know? And I can't really help myself."

Chika rubbed the back of her head and laughed sheepishly.

"The cafe should be open by now," said Kanan. "We should get going. I only have a couple of hours to spare before my commute back to the university."

"Mm hmm! Let's go!"

Chika's tone was upbeat, but there was a hint of sadness in her scarlet eyes. Kanan noticed, and it made her a bit sad too. But it couldn't be helped, at least for now. Chika would be able to join her at uni once she graduated in the spring, but for the time being they had to cope with seeing each other only once per week.

Chika held Kanan's hand and swung it to and fro while she hummed and skipped along. She tripped a few times on the frosty cobblestone, but Kanan's athletic body was strong enough to at least stop Chika from doing a complete face plant.

"Sorry I'm such a bother," Chika said as Kanan helped her up for the third or fourth time.

"Don't worry about it," said Kanan. "If anything, I like your enthusiasm. It's very sweet."

Chika blushed.

"Really?"

"Of course. But maybe we should walk a bit more cautiously, just so you don't get hurt."

"Okay."

Chika allowed Kanan to lead her by the hand the rest of the way to the cafe. Her face burned not only from the cold, but also from embarrassment. Kanan would always be her senpai, but there was something a bit embarrassing about being lead around like a child. Good thing there weren't many people out and about in the cold this early in the day.

Unfortunately for Chika, one of those people happened to be Mari, dressed to the nines in maid cafe attire, no doubt trying to attract customers.

Chika tried to duck behind Kanan, but it was too late.

"Oh my! If it isn't Aquors shiniest power couple! Come in, come in!"

She ushered the two blushing girls into the cafe before either could protest.

Before they knew it, Kanan and Chika were sitting face to face in a little booth.

"At least it's warm in here. I feel cozy," said Chika, yawning.

"Yeah, that's true," said Kanan. "I knew Mari was a part timer at a cafe, but I didn't expect it to be this… uh…"

"Nice?"

"No, that's not it. I know Mari's too good for some hole-in-the-wall diner. I just didn't think she would be wearing – "

"Okay girls! Are you ready to order?"

Mari mercifully cut Kanan's comment short as she appeared at the table, which startled Kanan. Was Mari an esper or something?

Chika, however, didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. She beamed at Mari as she looked up from her menu.

"Yeah, I would like a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, please."

"And for your blushing bride?" Mari winked at Kanan, causing both her and Chika to turn beet red with embarrassment.

"Oh! I know! Kanan would like a decaf iced vanilla chai latte, please."

"Okay! Your drinks will be ready shortly."

Mari scribbled down the order and flounced off to have it filled.

Kanan looked at Chika with awe.

"Chika! You really remembered my favorite drink!?"

"Of course I did!" Chika smiled ear to ear. "How could I forget my girlfriend's favorite taste?"

"Oh, but Chika, you got something wrong," said Kanan.

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't that what you always order?"

Chika cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Well, technically yes," said Kanan. "But it's not my favorite taste."

"Then what is your favorite taste, Senpai?"

Chika's eyes went wide with shock as Kanan leaned across the table and kissed her on the lips.

"You are my favorite taste, Chika-chan," Kanan winked.

"S-Senpai! But we're out in public!"

Kanan shrugged.

"I don't mind. People already know we're a couple. Some people can't handle that, but if they truly cared about us, then it shouldn't matter to them."

"That's true. You're so wise, Senpai."

"Hehe. Thanks Chika-chan."

"Okay, the order is ready," Dia said as she rang the little bell. Mari skipped over, looking especially giddy.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Take a look!"

Mari showed Dia a picture she'd taken on her phone. Somehow she'd managed to be at the right place at the right time to capture the shot of Kanan and Chika kissing.

"I was thinking about posting it online and tagging them," said Mari.

"Mari, shame on you! You need to let them have their privacy!"

"Well, if they didn't want me looking, then they shouldn't have kissed in public."

Mari shrugged.

Dia sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You're giving me a headache," Dia said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you when we get home," Mari said as she leaned in and gave Dia a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dia blinked a couple of times, a look of surprise on her face, as Mari left to deliver the drinks.

Dia sighed again and slumped down onto the counter.

"She's hopeless."


End file.
